Cinders Gone Crazy
by Cheshire Catz
Summary: THE Tremaine's stood in the doorway...red velvet curtains were in disarray! Through the shattered window, the garden fountain OVERFLOWED with masses of soap bubbles, iridescent in the morning light. A CAT DYED CANDY FLOSS PINK! Midst the mess, a glass slipper gleamed. THIS - was the AFTERMATH of Prince Charming and Cinderella's ENGAGEMENT BALL..! What happened the night before?


**_Chapter One_**

**_"A Dream Come True Cinderelly!"_**

* * *

"How on earth has this happened?" Cinderella exclaimed. She gazed down upon the kingdom from her bedroom window.

The ball had extended from the Kingdom's castle in a perfect line of dazzling fireworks and ballroom music. It leapt over... the rolling green hills in jumping leaps of confetti..the celebration streamlined through the town's streets, and thinned to a fine bee line trail... to Cinderella's home! The usually vacant and tranquil streets, were alive tonight! Though the sun had sunk far and low, behind the hills the streets were still bustling with life and glittering with light. Children were awake at this late hour...running around and playing childhood games. Orchestras lined the streets; harps, violins, drums, flutes, and trumpets all played skillfully, and danced to by people of all ages. The essence of this celebration was music. Music was the heart beat, that kept the party alive.

However...the ball wasn't entirely formal and refined as it spread over the castle... it seemed the further the celebration traveled away from the formalities of the castle, the less- well...formal it became. For instance the sight Cinderella was looking upon, supports such a hypothesis. _A small distance away from the towns square._ Two young men staggered blissfully around the streets with pints of overflowing frothy beer, as they staggered around they sang Cinderella's song in a drunken slur.

Bursts of fireworks continued to explode to the heavens. "A dream is a ish' your.." one of the men yelled into the sky, he had striking red hair and a light dusting of freckles highlighting his youth. He turned to his friend unsure of the following lyrics, and then continued.

"Art makessss when you is fast asleeep" the red-headed boy then lost focus and turned his attention to the fireworks exploding vibrantly in the sky.  
"The sky is sooo...sooo... pr...pr...pr..p" he scratched his fiery head lost for words and spilling his drink down his front

"So pretty, yes, the sky is in a wond'rfull c-condition today" he agreed with himself, then turned to his friend whose body was shaking with uncontrollable sobs.  
"Yes, it's so bootiful...I'm so happy!" the other man slurred, tears plummeting from his eyes and a huge drunken smile spreading out on his face.

"Everything is soo p-p-pretty" he then turned to his red-headed friend.

"Max?" he inquired loudly over a harpist,

"Yes?" the red-headed boy yelled.

"Y-yo-youuurrr hair... is the colour of them..them fire'erks" replied the boy stumbling as he pointed to the fireworks which boomed in the sky. The red-head gingerly raised a wavering hand to his head and burst out laughing.

"Yes, my good man! So it is!" and holding his stomach he was over come with breathless chuckles. They tripped over each other's feet, stumbling awkwardly to the ground - still cackling like witches.

Cinderella smiled and shook her head gently.

Her heart melted at the sight she saw next. In the town square, town's people and the castle's people were dancing and singing in the streets. Spinning one another around as if they were jolly friends. It was a remarkable sight, a sight that would warm even the coldest of hearts. This couldn't be happening could it?

Cinderella shook her head, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Was that crowned figure really the king dancing with the baker... and throwing confetti? Surely this was just a fanciful dream...  
Cinderella saw children walk together their lips coated in sugar and icing, they were devouring cakes and pastries. Confused, Cinderella looked towards the bakery. More cheers came from below. The bakery had opened, and the baker was giving away the previous day's pastries, breads, and decorated cakes. As the king had offered to supply the baker with fresh and brand new ingredients. So long as the baker promised to continue coming up with new recipes involving plums. Plums! Plums were the castle's traditional banquet dessert, favored by the king.

"I must be dreaming.." said Cinderella flatly.

_"I'm dreaming.. this is just a dream, just you see, that clock will wake me up from this dream!_" she thought stubbornly with a heavy heart. The doubtful princess glanced up at her own reflection. Her hair pinned up in a flawless bun accented with a jewel, a black ribbon at her throat, white gloves dressed her hands. She could feel the silky material of the gloves against her skin, as the textures began to awaken her mind.. the doubt disappeared. Cinderella's dress was a light blue almost white in appearance given the ethereal sparkles.

"Blue.." Cinderella wondered, and out loud she chimed "This rings a bell!"

"A wedding bell?" a high squeaky voice asked. Jaq scuttled up to the window sill, Gus followed closely at his heels chomping at a corner of a chocolate croissant.

"Cinderelly!" Jaq squeaked excitedly, a toothy smile adorning his little face.

"Hello Jaq, Hello Gus!" Cinderella greeted happily, sinking to the floor so she was eye level with the little mice. Her dress formed a pool around her in waves or shimmering material, it looked as if she had slipped into a hot spring.

"Cinderelly, may I see your ring?"Jaq asked bouncing with giddiness, his red hat falling lopsided.

Cinderella laughed wholeheartedly and straightened out his hat, she then pulled off her left glove revealing the engagement ring. The ring sparkled in the candle light, Jaq and Gus's jaws dropped. A band of smooth polished silver, encrusted with tiny diamonds. The band entwined it's self with small segments of silver, which led upwards in tiny curls framing a stunningly beautiful diamond. Gus whistled.

"Wow, princey must really love you!" stated Jaq looking through the diamond.

"I love him too" Cinderella sighed dreamily slipping her glove back on. The violins had taken a dreamy note, scoring Cinderella's state of romantic, rose petal adorned dreamland moment perfectly.

"Cinderelly, why you not at your ball?" Gus interjected stepping out in front of Jaq with his small arms thrown outwards in aghast, croissant crumbs shook from his silver whiskers "This is your wish come true!"

"Gus, I know it's just.." Cinderella began sympathetically, she looked down at her skirt. Regaining her train of thought she remembered the old woman with the kind face and the magic wand.

_"the shade of your eyes"_ yes, the dress was the same fair color as Cinderella's eyes. The material shimmered with a otherworldly allure, such sheen was only ever seen in the stars at night! The same sparkle the woman produced with her wand, this was real. Her Fairy-God Mother had made such a wonderful dream come true. Cinderella wasn't dreaming. This wasn't an unconscious dream. This was her dream come true - a wish come true! Her Fairy-God Mother had fashioned the dress by the color of Cinderella's eyes.

"You're right!" proclaimed Cinderella, rising up from the wooden floor her thoughts no longer whizzing around her head. From the sounds of the music flying through the floorboards, a new waltz was starting to play.

"We're always right Cinderally!" Jaq stated still grinning.

"Oh please Jaques!" a tiny voice scolded. Just then the little girl mouse by the name of Mary scuttled up breathlessly to the window sill, wearing a pink dress.  
"Princy is looking for his fiancé to dance!" Mary announced, and twirled in her dress.

"Oh good heavens!" Cinderella gasped, she had completely lost track of time. This was her engagement ball, she couldn't be late for the waltz. She hurried to the door, waving good-bye to her friends.

"Go and dance Cinderelly!"Jaq squeaked, and several squeaky "Good bye Cinderelly!"'s fire bolted after her.

"Now, I must dance with my prince." Cinderella finalized calmly, and took careful descending steps towards the orchestra.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" she squeaked, her heart leaped and her stomach fluttered. There was no way this was true, just last week she was wearing rags, now she was adorned in the most beautiful dress.

_"Get it together Cinderelly.." _she thought trying to collect herself together, _"this is my wish come true_" with a deep breath, she smoothed her skirt, and glided towards the sound of the ball.

_"A wish come true" _and it was.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Well... I hope you enjoyed :) I've got some twix up my sleeves for the next chapters. Have a beautiful, magical, healthy day! errr... i've never been good at these author's notes things.. all well. toodles! .. "toodles" ?! Ok. Bye._**


End file.
